


This Type of Love

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Relationship, Shiro (Voltron) Has Issues, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: After an accident brings Shiro and Keith closer, they struggle on how to tell their friends about them.





	This Type of Love

**Author's Note:**

> //TW: mentioned past car accident. 
> 
>  
> 
> Picked up this fic again after I started it after season 6. Enjoy.

The morning light peered through the gap in Shiro’s curtains. His phone alarm went off, causing his boyfriend who was cuddling next to him to wake up. Keith opened his eyes and smiled at that face he was so happy to wake up to every morning. “Morning Shiro.” Keith said, watching Shiro start to smile at his voice. "Good Morning Keith.” Shiro said softly, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed. Keith stood up in bed and grabbed his hippo plush from the end of Shiro’s bed. It was the only thing he had from the fire that killed his father when he was only 5. Shiro was simply looking out the window, waiting for Keith to get out of bed. The second Keith put his toes on the hardwood floor of Shiro’s bedroom, Shiro opened the curtains letting the light in. Keith walked over to the window where Shiro was, and kissed his neck. "You alright Shiro?” He asked, feeling something was wrong with him. "Just some nightmares last night...and I don't want anybody to find out about us…” Shiro sighed. Keith turned so he was in front of Shiro, and he put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Shiro, I understand everybody probably thinks you're straight...but don't let that come in the way of our relationship.” Keith said, comforting Shiro the way Shiro always did for him. “Pidge knows you're gay because you told her, the others will probably catch on eventually...so you'll probably need to tell them soon…” He said slowly, hoping to not make things too stressful for his roommate. Shiro sighed. "You’re right Keith. I’ll tell them this weekend at our usual saturday night pizza dinner.” Keith looked his boyfriend in the eyes. “Aren’t we hosting pizza night this weekend? We haven’t since the accident-” Keith stopped to calm down before the memories of the wreck plagued his mind. “-and I think everybody else has hosted. Last week’s was at Pidge and Allura’s, and the week before it was at Hunk and Lance’s place.” Keith said, looking at his phone to check the schedule. Shiro sighed. “Yeah, I think you’re right. I’ll have to order it. I’m not letting you cook after the burrito incident, and I’m still having trouble…” He looked down at the ground sadly, then to his missing limb. Keith kissed him on the forehead again, and looked deeper into his eyes. “Shrio, the accident wasn’t your fault. What happened to us was not even remotely your fault. They were drunk, and they’re behind bars for what they did to you.” Shiro looked back up at Keith, the love and sparkle returning to his eyes. Keith smiled. “That’s my Shiro. I’ll start the shower. You up for something this morning?” Keith said with a smirk, heading into Shiro’s bathroom. Shiro blushed a little bit, then ran into the bathroom after Keith. 

~~~~~~

Keith put four Eggo waffles in the toaster, before grabbing a pack of cinnamon Pop-Tarts for his breakfast. Shiro walked into their small kitchen from the shower, and sat down at the kitchen island. Keith heard the toaster ding, and he quickly stacked all four waffles on top of each other, covered the top waffle in whipped cream, and sprinkled chocolate chips on top of the whipped cream before delivering the plate to Shiro. "Just like you like it.” Keith said, with a glimmer of love in his tone. Shiro smiled at his boyfriend. “Once I get the hang of one arm, I’m going to make you the best breakfast to make up for the fact that you’ve been making me excellent breakfasts since I came back from the hospital.” Keith smiled. “I’m just happy you’re happy. That’s all I want in life anymore.” The two boys just looked at each other while they ate. Each one thought the other was the most beautiful being that ever existed, and both wished they could just kiss and hold the other tight. But, the two were still in school, and being completely different majors separated them during school hours. Once Shiro was finished eating, he thanked Keith and kissed him before Shiro headed out the door for his morning class. Keith just walked back in to what was originally his room, but since the accident when the two started dating a few weeks ago, Keith had slept in Shiro’s room. So he basically used his room as a art studio. Keith might have been a criminology major, but he loved to paint. His favorite thing to paint was sunsets, which was evident from the surplus of sunset paintings around the apartment. Instead of just continuing with yet another sunset painting, he decided to grab a new canvas and start something new. 

~~~~~~

Keith unlocked the door to his apartment, and smiled, when he found Shiro asleep on the couch. Shiro hadn’t been getting much sleep since the accident, so him sleeping so soundly made Keith’s heart soar. Keith gently set his backpack down on the kitchen island, grabbed the mail, and snuck away to his room, sitting on the bed he used to sleep on. He flipped through the small pile of mail, mostly discarding letters that he deemed as ‘spam’. He stopped at the last letter, tearing open the envelope.  
Medical bills.  
One for Shiro and the other for Keith. Shiro’s insurance hadn’t covered some of it, and Keith didn’t have insurance. He should probably get on that. In a quick panic, Keith picked up his phone and dialed Pidge. She answered right away. “This is Katie Holt, whatcha need?” Keith giggled a little. “Pidge, if you’re trying to answer the phone professionally, don’t answer with ‘whatcha need’”  
“Hey, don’t make fun of me!”  
“Anyway Pidge, I need your help”  
“Alright Dora the Explorer, what you need?”  
“Medical bills came in today, I need help-”  
“Keith, I’ll pay them. I told you I would pay them. The Holts are more than happy to help you in that regard. You both could have died. You got out with a scar and Shiro got out with only losing an arm. You both are lucky.”  
Keith sighed of relief. “Thanks so much Pidge. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“No problem Keith. I’m the rich one in our group, you know? Take care of your boyfriend.”  
“Thanks again- Wait. How do you know I’m dating Shiro?”  
“I don’t. You just confirmed it for me. Take care Keith.”  
“Bye Pidge.”  
Keith hung up the phone and sighed. The medical bill issue was solved, but now Pidge knew they were dating. The secret was getting out. His thinking was interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
When he came to answer the door, Shiro was standing in front of the door, turning the knob. Lance burst in the second the door opened up. “Hello Shiro, Keith.” Lance said quickly, as Shiro shut the door. He had a bundle of fabric in his hands and he was trying to catch his breath. “Lance, are you okay?” Shiro asked once he processed what had just happened. Both Keith and Shiro’s heads had been a little messed up and slow since the accident. Lance shook his head. “You know, Keith was right, I shouldn’t have two classes 15 minutes apart.” Keith giggled a bit. “I told you you would regret it after you did it. That’s the first time you’ve admitted I’ve been right about something.” Lance fired back quickly. “Well, Pidge said I should be nicer to you two. So I’m trying.” He blushed at Pidge’s name. Keith smirked. "Do you have a crush on Pidge?” The gears in his brain were turning. If Lance was crushing on Pidge, that’s another thing to tease him about. He didn’t even try to deny it. He just sighed and went back to what he came for in the first place. "Anywho, I need to change because the bathrooms near my dance class are being worked on and I don’t have time to go back to my apartment halfway across campus.” Shiro gave a warm smile. “Sure Lance, go change for your ballet class.” Keith snickered at Shiro calling it a ballet class. Lance made a pouty face before turning to the bathroom and closing the door a little harder than needed. Shiro just sighed. “If Lance is crushing on Pidge Matt will never allow a relationship to happen.” Keith just smirked at his boyfriend’s words. “Well, they could secret date, y’know. It’s not like we aren’t familiar with that.” He winked and Shiro just sat down on the couch, motioned for Keith to sit next to him, then pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. Just as Keith accepted the kiss and started going for an entire make out session, Lance walked out of the bathroom, in a blue tank top and black sweatpants, and saw the two of them on the couch, mouth on mouth. 

~~~~~~

Keith took a deep breath as he went to explain to Lance, who had let out a small shriek when he saw the two. Shiro just sat on the couch and let his boyfriend handle this one. Keith had known Lance since grade school, and it was only in the last two years of high school they had become friends, over Pidge trying to get the two to bond. “Look, Lance, it's not what it looks like-” Keith started as he walked towards Lance. Lance backed away. “It's exactly what it looks like! You're gay, which I assumed, but Shiro! Shiro's gay too! And you two are dating!” He said, shock in his voice. Keith bit his lip. “That's exactly what it is...well shit.”  
“Who else knows? Does everybody know? Am I the stupid one again like it was with Pidge being a girl?” Lance quickly blurted out.  
“No, no. Only Pidge knows.” Keith reassured.  
Lance sighed. “Thank God. So I'm not just a clueless idiot?”  
“You never were, Lance.” Shiro said, walking over to the small kitchen to get some water.  
“I'm going to store this information into the back of my mind now. See you two.” Lance said, heading to the door and turning the doorknob. Both Keith and Shiro waved, and Shiro let out a breath neither realized he was holding in.  
“Hey, hey babe. It's okay.” Keith soothed as he said the tears starting to form in the corners of Shiro’s eyes.  
“But now only Allura and Hunk don't know!” He practically shouted without meaning to.  
“Do you want to tell them?” Keith wasn't sure if he was choosing his words correctly at all, but by Shiro expression turning softer he figured he had picked them right.  
Shiro wiped a tear from his eyes before burying his head into Keith's shoulder. He had to lean down to do it, but it brought a smile to Keith’s face at the effort. He shakily nodded, splitting out a “yeah" through his tears. 

~~~~~~

“I kinda figured.”  
“I've known for quite some time now.”  
Shiro had broken the news of his sexuality over the scramble to get to the pizza boxes. Pidge didn't flinch (considering she was the first besides Keith to know), and Lance looked wide eyed for a second before remembering he knew that.  
Shiro let out a sigh of relief that things had gone so we'll, before Hunk spoke up again.  
“So does this mean you're finally dating Keith?” Hunk said, almost with a teasing-like tone.  
“What?!” Both Shiro and Keith said at the same time, and Keith dropped the small piece of cheese pizza he had left, letting it fall to the floor, making a slight mess when it fell crust side up.  
Allura looked confused as well, but her confusion seemed to melt away after a second.  
“Oh, that's perfect! You two are so cute together, you know.” She said, grabbing another slice of pizza from the box.  
Keith gave Pidge a look of I'm-going-to-fucking-murder-you-you-little-gremlin and she stuck her tongue out at him. Shiro laughed at them. God, they were all such children.  
“Pidge, you told Allura.” Keith said. He wasn't angry, but the tone in his voice would tell otherwise.  
She shrugged. “She's my roommate. She kinda figured it out anyway.”  
Keith didn't buy that. Allura had some sort of blackmail over Pidge that she couldn't erase with some code or hacking. What that was, Keith wasn't sure.  
...until Lance arrived late (like always) and a soft pink blush settled onto Pidge's cheeks.  
Ah, young love.  
They watched some stupid movie Keith had rented while they finished up the pizza, and nobody batted an eye when Keith leaned in to kiss Shiro. It was... refreshing for it to not be a secret, that they could kiss in front of their friends and nobody would be freaking out. Lance had his arm around Pidge’s shoulders (her blush was just growing deeper and brighter every second at this point). 

And it felt like a weight being lifted off their shoulders. Ever since the accident, things hadn't been perfect or peaceful or the same as before, but right now everything just felt right. For the first time since the accident, everything fell into place.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
